1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for coating objects such as bows and rifles to provide a three-dimensional camouflaged appearance that readily blends with the three-dimensional characteristics and colors of vegetation and which also provide a rough, non-slip surface to facilitate grasping and carrying of the object. Method aspects of the invention according to one embodiment include the steps of applying paint over an object of a preselected base color to form a plurality of discrete images, and then directing a splatter coat of paint toward spaced between removable, self-adhering templates which have been placed over the images to thereby provide a varying, raised appearance which closely imitates the spatial relationship of foliage among branches or limbs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, hunting weapons such as bow and rifles have often been covered by paints which have been applied in a random or preselected pattern to present an appearance that is widely known as camouflage. The colors comprising the camouflage may be selected to match the colors of foliage in season in an attempt to facilitate concealment of the weapon among trees, brush, or other vegetation.
Methods for camouflaging bows and arrows in the past often include the step of applying spots or splotches of paint over a weapon having a background or base color. Typically, the dot or splotch pattern includes colors such as browns, yellows, blacks or grays that have a contrasting appearance to the base color which may be battleship gray or alternatively have a greenish cast. In some instances, stencils, masks or template are subsequently used while a third coat of paint is sprayed over the spots or dot pattern in order to simulate bark, random camo-patterns, tree limbs or the like.
Every advantage provided to the hunter, however, can significantly increase the chances for success. Consequently, there is a continuing need to improve the disguise of weapons and other objects used by hunters in order to facilitate concealment and avoid detection by game as much as possible.